Mejor que un príncipe azul
by Beluuu4ever
Summary: Todas deseamos encontrar a nuestro príncipe azul, al hombre perfecto... Pero y si hubiera algo mucho mejor que un príncipe azul? Lean y averígüenlo. Es mi primer fanfic por favor leanlo y comenten


La verdad que no se como empezó todo, fue rápido pero sinceramente lo mejor que me paso en mi vida…

Mi nombre es Sakura tengo 17 anos, soy nadadora y pertenezco al equipo de natación de Konoha-High. Soy una chica común y corriente excepto por mi pelo color rosa. Tengo ojos verdes y un buen cuerpo diría yo, no le envidio nada a nadie. Solía tener un novio que para mi era mi príncipe azul, su nombre era Kiba. El es un chico de mi equipo de natación no muy bueno pero el mas atractivo. Lo conocí el primer dia que entre al equipo, fue amor a primera vista, nunca había sentido nada igual. Pasaron unos tres meses y nos fuimos a un viaje, ahí es cuando empezó todo. Nos dimos un beso en la pileta y me puse de novia dos meses después, estuve con el por un año hasta que lo encontré besándose con otra. Corte con el inmediatamente pero mi corazón quedo totalmente roto. La mayoría de los chicos del equipo se pusieron en mi contra, me hicieron la vida imposible literalmente. Después de un tiempo se calmaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque al verlo se me partía el corazón. Me di por vencida en el amor, ya no creía mas en los hombres, no quería ninguna relación solo quería salir al boliche y agarrar a cualquier chico que estuviese por ahí. Deje de creer en los príncipes azules y pensé que ya no me enamoraría… que equivocada que estaba

Flashback

"Dale Sakura, apúrate que sino vamos a llegar tarde a lo de Sesha"-me grito mi mama.

"Ya voyyy"-le dije, estaba en mi bikini azul, si no me apuraba me iba a matar. Me puse un short azul cortito y una remera gris que dejaba ver mi ombligo y un poco de mi escote, me puse mis sandalias con taco, agarre mi chaqueta negra y mi celular y salí rápido de mi cuarto.

Íbamos al cumple del hijo de la amiga de mi mama (Karen), el tenia la edad de mi hermano (12). La verdad no tenia ganas de ir prefería juntarme con mis amigas pero no me quedaba remedio. Le había prometido a mi mama ir con ellos, además de que le había dicho a la amiga de mi mama que le enseñaría a nadar a la hija. La fiesta era en la casa de ellos de 5pm hasta las 12 o 1am, por lo que mi sábado estaba arruinado.

El lugar era precioso, vivían en un country enorme, tenían una casa de tres pisos con un jardín bellísimo. Entramos y el lugar estaba lleno de gente, salude a todos y me alegro enterarme de que había dos chicas y tres chicos que tenían mazo menos mi edad. Estuvimos charlando bastante, y después fuimos a dar una vuelta por el country, el lugar era preciosísimo tenia flores y árboles por doquier y una pileta publica de en sueños, lamentablemente no me metí porque los chicos no querían y la nena a la que le tenia que enseñar a nadar tampoco.

Se hicieron las ocho de la noche estábamos de vuelta en la casa sentados en unos sillones. Las chicas no paraban de coquetear con los chicos lo que me hizo sentir muy incomoda, estaba por levantarme e irme, cuando una de las chicas, Giselle, me agarro del brazo y me dijo que mirara a la puerta. Lo hice y me encontré con el hombre mas hermoso del planeta. Era Alto, piel blanca, pelo color azabache, ojos negros, musculoso… definitivamente todo un dios. Por un momento lo perdí de vista entre tanta gente pero cuando me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado, lo vi venir hacia nosotros con Sesha.

"Hola chicos, este es Sasuke Uchiha tiene 20 años"- dijo la amiga de mi mama

"hm" dijo este.

"Hola Sasuke" dijeron las dos chicas, se estaban babeando, me daban asco. Yo solo lo mire y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

El se sentó con nosotros y Giselle empezó a agarrarlo y a coquetear con el. Después de unos minutos me canse de estar ahí, así que me levante y me fui. Salí al jardín, la noche estaba preciosa, me apoye contra un árbol y me quede mirando la luna y las estrellas. Había pasado como media hora cuando alguien me hablo.

"Porque estas acá sola?"-era Sasuke el que me hablaba

"Me aburría adentro y la verdad que la noche esta preciosa"-conteste

"hm, te gusta estar sola?- me pregunto

"No la verdad que no, prefiero estar con gente. Pero la verdad que estaba incomoda adentro con Giselle coqueteando con vos"- le conteste.

"Podrías tenerla a tus pies en menos de cinco segundos"-agregue, mirándolo y sonriéndole.

"Si lo se pero no me interesa"- me contesto

Alce una ceja, la verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta.

"Pareces sorprendida"-me dijo mirándome fijo y sonriendo arrogantemente

"Nunca escuche de un chico que rechazara a una chica tan fácil como ella"- le dije mientras reía y señalaba a Giselle que andaba como loca por la casa buscándolo. Miro hacia donde yo estaba señalando y se río un poco mientras se daba vuelta para mirarme otra vez. Me miro fijamente y me dijo:

"A mi no me gustan las chicas fáciles, me gustan mas las chicas como tu"

Ante esto me quede helada, parecía imposible que este dios me estuviese diciendo eso a mi. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados con los de el, esos hermosos ojos negros que te hipnotizaban. Hasta que otra persona me llamo.

"Sakura! Ven te necesito un momento"-era mi madre llamándome.

Deje de mirarlo y fui a donde estaba mi mama lo mas rápido posible, quería escapar de ahí, no sabia que hacer.

"Amor podrías ir a buscar a tu hermano que se fue con los nenes a jugar, ya es tarde y todas las mamas están preocupadas"- me dijo

"Si ma, no hay problema"-le conteste. Quería escapar de ahí, no podía volver a mirarlo después de haberme ido así tan rápido sin decirle nada.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta una voz me sorprendió.

"Yo te acompaño"-era Sasuke que venia detrás de mi, le sonrío a mi madre y me abrió la puerta para que podamos salir de la casa. Salí torpemente, tenia el corazón que me latía a mil por hora. Caminamos en silencio por dos cuadras hasta que el hablo.

"Hagamos algo, separémonos para ver si los encontramos mas rápido dale?- me dijo. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando agrego:

"Pero para hacer las cosas mas divertidas.. yo digo que el que los encuentre primero puedo pedir algo de la otra persona. Por ejemplo si yo gano… quiero un beso tuyo"- me dijo mientras me miraba y me sonría con esa sonrisa arrogante suya.

" Dale"- le dije y me di la vuelta caminando hacia otra dirección. No lo iba a dejar ganar, quien se creía que era… aunque diciendo la verdad no me molestaba para nada tener que besarlo.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y no los encontraba por ningún lado, donde se habían metido? Me apoye contra un árbol y cerré los ojos pensando en que lugar mi hermano y eso chicos podrían estar. Suspire, la verdad no tenia ni idea. Me quede unos segundos mas con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del silencio. Aunque cuando los abrí me lleve terrible sorpresa. Ahí adelante mío... estaba nada mas que Sasuke Uchiha mirándome, una mano a cada lado de mi cara. Se acerco lentamente y me susurro: "Perdiste" Un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo y en menos de dos segundos sentí los labios de el sobre los míos. Fue un beso dulce y tierno. Saco sus brazos de al lado de mi cabeza para agarrar mi cintura y pegarme contra el. Yo subí mis brazos hacia su cuello y empecé a jugar con su pelo, era increíblemente suave. El beso cada vez se hizo mas intenso, sentí la lengua de el pidiéndome permiso para entrar y se lo concedí, fue un beso fogoso y apasionado. El mejor beso de toda mi vida! Nos separamos por la falta de aire y me quede mirándolo. El me sonrío.

"Creo que voy a empezar a perder mas seguido"- le dije sonriéndole aunque notaba como mis cachetes se ponían rojos de la vergüenza

El se río y me abrazo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

"Caminemos un rato mas, te parece?"-me dijo

"Dale"- le dije sonriéndole

Caminamos en silencio por un rato, me encantaba estar así con el aunque no habláramos. No quería que terminara mas esta noche. Llegamos a la pileta publica del country, de noche se veía mucho mas hermosa que de dia. Tenia ganas de tocar el agua así q salte la pequeña reja q la rodeaba. Seguí caminando sin mirar a Sasuke hasta que llegue al lado de la pileta. Me saque las sandalias y me senté, sumergiendo mis pies en el agua. Moví los pies un par de veces y luego me voltee para ver donde estaba Sasuke. Estaba de tras de mi observándome.

"Te gusta el agua?"-me pregunto

"Muchísimo"-le conteste mirando como salpicaba agua con mis pies.

Lo mire y le dije:"nado desde que tengo 6, es prácticamente mi vida"

"A que no te animas a meterte" me dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante suya aunque extremadamente sexy.

Alce una ceja "a que si"- le conteste. Me pare rápido y me quite la ropa en un segundo y me tire de clavado al agua. Cuando levante la cabeza vi su cara de sorpresa. Le sonreí arrogantemente, ya me estaba pareciendo a el, y le dije "quien era la que no se animaba?"-le dije. El me miro serio, yo me le reí y me acerque al borde. "Me parece que el que no se anima a tirarse sos vos"- le dije mientras le tiraba algunas gotas de agua. "No deberías haber dicho eso" dijo para luego empezar a sacarse la ropa, el mejor espectáculo que mis ojos presenciaron. Tenia el abdomen todo marcado, sus piernas y brazos eran igual de musculosos. No podía dejar de mirarlo hasta que su voz me saco del transe. "Te gusta lo q vez?"-me dijo mientras se acercaba, estaba solo en sus boxers. Sentí como un calor me invadía hasta llegar a mi cara, seguramente estaba colorada como un tomate, así q baje la cabeza de la vergüenza. Estaba tan avergonzada que no me di cuente que Sasuke había saltado al agua hasta que escuche el ruido. Mire hacia el lugar del ruido y lo vi sacar la cabeza del agua. Dios se veía aun mas sexy con el pelo mojado! Se empezó a acercar hacia mi, trate de alejarme pero me di cuenta de que estaba contra la pared. Me acorralo y me susurro al oído "me gusta que te sonrojes". Mi cara se puso mas rojo si eso era posible. Me mordí el labio y lo mire. Su mirada era demasiado penetrante así que baje la cabeza aun mordiéndome el labio pero el me agarro la cara y se acerco atacando mis labios en un beso salvaje que me dejo sin aliento. Nos separamos después de un rato y nos quedamos mirándonos. Aunque ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido por mi celular que empezó a sonar, era mi mama que quería saber donde estaba. Le dije que estaba caminando con Sasuke, me dijo q empezáramos a volver porque se estaba haciendo tarde y ya en un rato nos íbamos. Agarre una de las toallas que había sobre una mesa y corrí hacia el baño. Seque la bikini con el secador de manos y me cambie rápido. Cuando salí del baño Sasuke ya estaba ahí esperándome. Caminamos rápido hacia la casa de Sesha, nadie noto cuando entramos. Había varia gente borracha, nenes durmiendo y el resto estaba en el jardín charlando. Me separe de Sasuke para ir a buscar a mi mama, la encontré en el jardín y me dijo q nos íbamos. Salude a varias personas pero no logre encontrar a la única persona de la que verdad me interesaba despedirme. Me fui, triste, porque nunca mas lo volvería a ver...

El domingo me desperté a las diez de la mañana, desayune y me quede haciendo tarea. Acababa de terminar cuando mi celular vibro, era un mensaje de un numero desconocido. La sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo abrí. El mensaje decía "te fuiste sin saludar ayer". No lo podía creer, no podía ser el. Escribí lo mas rápido posible "quien sos?" Y lo mande. Espere unos minutos hasta que mi celular volvió a vibrar. Era otro mensaje que decía "ya te olvidaste de mi? Y yo que pensé que después de anoche no me olvidarías tan fácil. Soy Sasuke" mis cachetes se calentaron al recordar la noche pasada y no pude evitar sonreír. Le mande otro mensaje diciéndole "no me olvide de vos ni de anoche, solo me sorprendió q me mandaras un msj porque nunca te di mi numero". A los dos minutos mi celular empezó a sonar, alguien me estaba llamando. Era Sasuke me contó que le había pedido mi numero a Sesha cuando se dio cuenta que me había ido. También me dijo que ella le había contado que yo vivía en oak-avenue y que el vivía a solo 15min de ahí. Me pregunto si quería ir a tomar un café con el a un restauran muy lindo que quedaba a 10 cuadras de mi casa, obviamente acepte.

Fin de flashback

Sonreí como una tonta al recordar como había empezado todo. hacia tres meses que estábamos juntos y hoy cumplíamos un mes de novios. Tenia muchas ganas de verlo hoy mismo, pero era viernes y yo tenia entrenamiento y el tenia facultad. Así que nos veríamos el sábado.

Mis amigas todavía no me creen que tenga un novio de 21 apenas les conté toda la historia hace dos días. Quería asegurarme que lo nuestro funcionara antes de contarle a alguien. Sasuke no me cree que mis amigas no saben quien es pero es la verdad, nunca les mostré una foto, quiero verles la cara cuando lo vean en persona.

Empecé el viernes de muy buen humor ya que me desperté con un mensaje de Sasuke por nuestro aniversario y el resto del dia fue muy tranquilo por suerte. El colegio estuvo bien y el entrenamiento fue duro pero había nadado tan bien que no me importaba. Por suerte salimos de nadar temprano así que me quede charlando y riéndonos con las chicas en el vestuario. Mire mi celular mientras me cambiaba y tenia un msj. de sasuke que preguntaba si ya había llegado a casa así me llamaba. Rápido le conteste que todavía me estaba cambiando que le avisaba cuando llegara a casa. Me termine de cambiar y me quede sentada esperando a mis cuatro mejores amigas Ino, Temari, Hinata y Tenten.

Temari nos estaba contando que había encontrado una frase en Facebook que le encanto. "La encontré en el perfil de karin es genial"-decía Temari mientras se terminaba de poner las zapas.

"Dale deci la frase de una vez"-dijo TenTen ya impaciente.

"Bueno bueno, la frase decía: Príncipe azul? prefiero al lobo feroz! que te ve mejor, te oye mejor y te come mejor. No esta re copada?"-decía Temari emocionada. Todas nos empezamos a reír

"Ríanse todo lo que quieran pero de verdad quiero a un chico que sea así como un lobo feroz que te agarre y te pegue contra una pared y te bese hasta dejarte sin aliento"-dijo Temari con ojos sonadores.

Las chicas seguían riéndose pero yo me quede pensando que Sasuke se parecía mucho a lo que Temari había dicho.

"Chicas chicas! Tienen que salir y ver al chico que esta afuera esta bárbaro!"-dijo Karin entrando al vestuario gritando.

"Salgamos ya entonces, no me lo pierdo por nada"-dijo Temari mientras nos agarraba del brazo a las cuatro y nos empujaba por la puerta.

"Para loca deja de empujar el chico no se va a ir a ningún lado"-dijo TenTen parándola a Temari. Hinata, Ino y yo estábamos riéndonos mientras ellas peleaban. Pare por un momento y empecé a buscar al causante de todo esto, hasta que al fin lo encontré. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era Sasuke apoyado contra una baranda con unos jeans azules, una remera gris y una chaqueta negra que le quedaba demasiado sexy. Vi como todas las chicas lo miraban devorándolo con la mira, me puse extremadamente celoso. Así que era el de quien Karin estaba hablando.

"Miren! Debe de ser ese, que guapo!"-grito Temari

TenTen le pego y le dijo que se callara. Yo las mire y les dije que me disculpara un momento, a la que las cuatro me miraron extrañadas. Camine hacia donde estaba Sasuke, sentirá muchas miradas sobre mi pero no me importo, yo solo lo miraba a el que me sonreía.

"Que haces acá?"-le pregunte sonriéndole y abrazándolo

"Te quería sorprender"-me dijo mientras me agarraba la cara y me besaba.

"Feliz aniversario"-me susurro y me puso en la mano un chocolate.

"Feliz aniversario"-le conteste mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el me levantaba del piso mientras me besaba. Definitivamente estaba loca por el.

Cuando me bajo, me di la vuelta para ver a mis amigas y no pude evitar reírme. La cara de sorpresa de ellas no tenia precio. Le agarre la mano a Sasuke y le dije que me acompañe que le iba a presentar a mis amigas. Fuimos hasta donde estaban y se los presente tratando de no reírme aunque estas seguían con la misma cara de sorpresa de antes. Nos quedamos callados todos por unos minutos, las chicas me miraban con cara de querer matarme por nunca haberles mostrado una foto. Sasuke noto sus caras así que me dijo que me esperaba en su auto, que el me llevaría a casa. Yo asentí y se fue dejándonos solas.

"Te lo tenias bien guardado frentona"-me dijo Ino mientras me empujaba para que empezara a caminar. A lo que yo solo le saque la lengua.

"Nos podrías haber mostrado una foto antes, así no nos sorprendíamos tanto"-comento TenTen riendo.

"Parece un chico muy dulce"-dijo Hinata sonriéndome

"Dulce? Para mi que es el tipo de chico que te agarra en la cama y te deja paralítica por una semana"-comento Ino. A lo que yo me puse colorada como un tomate.

"Pero si serás cerda Ino"-dijo Tenten mientras le pegaba

"Ey! Es un cumplido, Sakura tendría que estar feliz"-me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me abrazaba.

"No tenes remedio cerda"-le dije mientras la abrazaba también.

"En mi opinión es todo un príncipe azul"-me dijo Temari al tiempo que llegábamos al estacionamiento.

Le estaba por contestar cuando el sonido de un auto acercándose me distrajo, de la nada apareció Sasuke en su Passat. Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sasuke se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que fuera y me subiera.

Me di la vuelta y les di un beso en el cacheta a las chicas rápido. Cuando llegue a Temari me detuve y le susurre: "No, no es un príncipe azul, el es mi lobo feroz" y con eso corrí hacia el auto. En menos de dos segundo Sasuke ya estaba en el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento. Mire hacia el costado y me lo quede viendo. Si definitivamente el era un lobo feroz, MI lobo feroz, porque era muchísimo mejor que cualquier príncipe azul.


End file.
